


Honeysuckle Rose

by javabi



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, Snow Day, Snowed In, Teasing, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/javabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a snowstorm battering New York, Peggy can't get out of the Griffith to complete her mission. Luckily Angie is there with hot chocolate, a warm bath, and her irresistible charm to keep Peggy's night interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeysuckle Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lena Horne's song "Honeysuckle Rose" which is linked in the story if you want to listen :)

“... _as many as fifteen inches of snow is expected to hit the Eastern seaboard early tonight and into tomorrow afternoon, so you make sure and stay safe and warm at home, New York! A travel ban is already in effect in Brooklyn and_ -”

Peggy groaned. Evidently this particular mission would have to wait until tomorrow. Possibly even the day after, depending on how long this damn storm lasted. At least Jarvis would be happy.

Turning away from the radio at last, she faced the rest of the common room dejectedly. Peggy had no idea how she was going to entertain herself in this stuffy old place for an entire evening (and possibly longer). Unless one enjoyed outdated fashion magazines, embroidery pattens, and in-depth discussions about cookware brands, there was absolutely nothing to do in this rotten dormitory. She might as well sit and watch the dusty floral wallpaper.

“How goes it, English?”

Suddenly Peggy's vision was filled with dirty blonde curls and a brilliant smile. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all...

“Hello, darling,” Peggy replied warmly, returning Angie's smile as the other woman made herself at home in a nearby armchair. “I thought you had a shift at the automat tonight?”

“Boss told me not to come in,” Angie replied coolly, a playful smirk dancing around her lips. “Said it wasn't worth harming my pretty little head over a bit of frozen water.”

“Ah, Mr. Ford and I finally agree on something.”

“On the fact that I shouldn't go to work in a blizzard or the fact that my head is pretty?”

“Both, as it were.” Now it was Peggy's turn to smirk. “Though I'd prefer to be there the next time he refers to you as nothing but a 'pretty little head' – I have a feeling I could _inspire_ him not to say it again.”

Angie barely repressed an eye roll. “Lighten up a little, Peg. You know I appreciate it when you help me shut those pigs up, but you can't fight every battle. I can take 'em on sometimes too, you know. Hard as that might be to believe.”

“It's not hard for me to believe at all, Angela.” She used Angie's full name to convey her seriousness. Sure enough, the other woman blushed, clearly flattered.

“So - ” Angie said, abruptly changing the conversation's tone. Peggy found Angie did that a lot when discussions got heavier than she was comfortable with.“How are we going to spend this cold, snowy night?”

“I could think of a few activities that would keep us warm...” Peggy replied, keeping her voice low and conspiratorial.

“Why, Miss Carter, such talk surely isn't appropriate for such a _respectable_ establishment as this fine ladies' dormitory,” Angie feigned offense, but was also careful to keep her voice low. This was a game they often played together – each trying her hardest to lure the other one upstairs, preferably through the use of unbearable teasing.

“Well then what do you propose we do? We're likely to be trapped in this building for _hours_ , Miss Martinelli, and I'm not sure how many games of cribbage I can stand.”

“Well,” Angie leaned in closer, her breath hot in Peggy's ear. “We could head to my place, if you want.”

“Oh? Splendid.” Peggy's voice was cool, collected. The rest of her was anything but. A swarm of bees seemed to have taken residence inside her head, the tips of her fingers, and in the bottom of her stomach. Everywhere was tingling with happiness and excitement, her heart thumping in her chest as though it was trying to escape. She leaned closer to Angie, whispering sweetly into the other woman's clavicle, “We could open a bottle of wine. Draw up a bath. See where it goes from there.”

“You sure have some keen ideas, Miss Carter.”

“Mmm. Keen enough to get you upstairs?”

Angie smiled, closing her eyes as if imagining exactly how the night would pan out. “Sure enough. But I have a few suggestions of my own, first.”

“Yes?”

“Hot chocolate. Lena Horne on the player. Then maybe some wine and a bath.”

Peggy couldn't help it, she grinned. The other woman had won this round. “I couldn't think of anything more perfect, Angie.”

 

-O-

Hours later, their hair still damp from the bath and minds still a little foggy from the wine, Peggy and Angie lay curled up in bed together. The blankets were piled so high it was a wonder they could even see the snow swirling outside the dormitory window, but even if they couldn't see it the howling wind was a good enough reminder of the storm raging outside, occasionally interrupted by [Lena Horne's voice](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4P-AjWWEm0&t=0m27s). Within the sanctum of bed and blankets and each others' arms, Peggy and Angie remained oblivious to the rest of the world.

“What do you think, English?” Angie whispered. “One more cup of hot chocolate?”

“That sounds lovely. I'll get it.”

Amid Angie's halfhearted protests, Peggy disentangled herself from the bed's warmth. She made her way to the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out of cupboards with practiced ease. Angie looked on in contented silence, and Peggy could almost feel the other woman's smile on her back. Ridiculous as that was.

Peggy returned to the bed a few minutes later, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand. “There you are,” she said, handing one to Angie, who grinned brilliantly and accepted it with a jovial “thanks!” Peggy crawled into the nest of blankets beside her, carefully maneuvering her own hot chocolate so as not to spill it everywhere. Finally they were both settled in comfortably, Angie curled up against Peggy's torso, her head on the latter's breast. They sat for a few minutes without speaking, blissfully sipping their drinks and watching the snow outside form erratic patterns against the inky sky.

“Peggy?” Angie said suddenly, her voice soft.

“Mmm?”

“I think you're the bee's knees.”

Peggy laughed quietly. A few months ago she had made fun of Angie for using such a silly phrase to describe a person, and the comment had gained her a kiss on the cheek. Peggy could've sworn that part of her face was on fire for hours afterward. “I think you're the bee's knees too, Angie.”

“Oh good,” Angie replied, pretending to be relieved. “I was worried.”

Peggy looked down, intending to kiss Angie on the mouth to keep her from being so cheeky, but when she saw Angie's face she stopped and let out a full belly laugh.

“What?” To someone who didn't know Angie very well, she might have looked offended. Or confused at the very least. But Peggy was well-trained in the art of reading Angie's face, and she could see the sparkle in her eye and the lines around her lips. Angie had done this on purpose, jokester that she was.

“There is whipped cream _all over_ your face, darling,” Peggy replied, barely suppressing another laugh.

“Oh?” said Angie innocently.

Smiling smugly, Peggy leaned down. She knew what she was supposed to do, but she wanted to see what would happen if she didn't play along. Instead of using her tongue, Peggy planted her lips at the corner of Angie's mouth, kissing through the mountain of whipped cream as though it weren't there.

“Blargh, English! Now both of our mouths are sticky!” Peggy raised an eyebrow at Angie's obvious innuendo. “Oh, cut it out, you know what I meant. Get down here.”

Peggy obliged immediately, leaning down so her face was just inches above Angie's. She waited, expecting Angie to lick the cream from her cheek as Peggy was originally supposed to do. Instead, Angie shoved her nose into the sticky, sugary concoction on Peggy's face, shouting with laughter as she did so.

“Angie! Now you've done it – we're a mess!”

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Angie swiped her finger through the cream on Peggy's cheek, spreading it around even more. Peggy closed her eyes in fake annoyance, but couldn't stop her mouth from smiling.

“What are you gonna do about it, miss Tough-as-Nails?”

“That's _Agent_ Tough-as-Nails, to you.”

Laughing uproariously, Peggy pinned Angie to the bed by the wrists and leaned down to lick the cream from her face properly. Angie squealed with delight, fighting for breath as she laughed most of the oxygen out of her lungs.

“Oh gee, it tickles! Peggy, it tickles!”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to mess with me, hmm?”

Angie shrieked again as Peggy licked the tip of her nose. “Okay, OKAY I surrender! I surrender!”

Chuckling breathlessly, Peggy collapsed on top of Angie and buried her face in the other woman's neck “You make my life so much better, Angie.”

Angie stroked Peggy's hair absentmindedly, occasional giggles still escaping from her throat. “You make my life better too, Pegster.”

Peggy rolled back onto the bed, curling on her side so she was facing Angie, who turned so the two of them were nose to nose. In the background, the Lena Horne record faded and ended, so the only sounds were the whistling of the storm outside their window. With a gentle finger, Angie swiped a stray bit of whipped cream from Peggy's face.

“Have I told you yet that I love you?” Peggy asked suddenly.

“Nope, not yet.”

“Oh. Well, I love you.”

“Oh. Well, I love you, too.”

The two women fell asleep just like that, their hot chocolate sitting forgotten on the bedside table, whipped cream still coating patches of their faces, a blizzard raging just beyond the walls. Peggy and Angie lay wrapped together, their foreheads pressed together even in sleep, hands and feet entwined.

In the end, Peggy couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. Angie was right – she couldn't fight every battle, and not every second had to be spent saving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all my fellow Northeasterners who have been bombarded with storm after storm this week. I hope you've all been enjoying your snow day(s)! ♥ Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
